


At Knighton

by Lyledebeast



Series: The W: Collected Allan/Guy/Marian/Robin One-shots [4]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff awards Knighton Hall (which Guy did not burn in this AU) to Allan for services rendered as a spy.  He and Guy break in the master bed.  Shameless, self-indulgent smut with some fluff.</p><p>An abbreviated version of this scene is included in chapter 14 of In the Absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Knighton

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be reincorporated into a longer work, but I couldn't resist sharing a little bit of Guy/Allan smut earlier. When I first discovered this pairing, I was saddened by the dearth of Top!Allan/Bottom!Guy. I finally decided to do something about that, and here it is.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. All characters are the property of Tiger Aspect Productions and the BBC.

As he and Allan made their first tour of Knighton Hall on the night after the Sheriff decreed that it was to become Allan’s property, Guy found himself struggling to remember what his first days as master of Locksley had been like.  They must have been fairly unremarkable, for he could recall no details, but he was certain he couldn’t have been as awed and intimidated as his lover was. When they entered the master bedroom, Allan gasped audibly at the sight of the four post bed hung with rich green curtains and spread with lush, thick fabrics in a variety of jewel tones.

“How do people sleep on something so expensive?” he asked, reaching to touch the bedcovers, but letting his hand fall short.

Guy tried not to take offense at that. It was true that he didn’t go as much in for luxury as the previous occupants of Knighton had, but it had also been many years since he lived in a house where furnishing decisions had been made by a woman.  It occurred to him suddenly that he could think that now without envy or regret.  Rather, it pleased him that Allan was now to be the beneficiary of Marian’s good taste.

“They’re just bedlinens, Allan. You can do anything on them you would at the castle.  Or at Locksley.”

Allan looked at him, eyes wide, as though the very idea was blasphemous.

“I know that, but . . . it feels so weird to be in Sir Edward’s bedroom.  I feel like if I touch anything, he’ll appear to scold me.”

Guy chuckled at that and stepped in behind Allan, placing his hands on his shoulders and rubbing them soothingly. “In that case, maybe I should stay tonight too.  I’ll protect you from Sir Edward’s ghost. You do feel a bit tense, pet.”

Allan snorted, even as he leaned into Guy’s touch. “He wouldn’t be scared of you.  He’d probably have some words for you too. What’s the good of being a ghost if you can’t say what you couldn’t when you were alive, eh?”

“Oh, that’s what I’ve always said,” Guy replied casually, stepping away and releasing Allan’s shoulders.  When the smaller man turned to look at him questioningly, he smirked back and began undoing the clasps on his jacket.

“Giz, what are you doing?” Allan cried in shock.

“Helping you relax.  What will help you feel more like the master here than fucking me in the master bedroom?”

Allan’s mouth fell open and a pink blush began to cover his cheeks.  It was all Guy could do to stop himself from laughing at how scandalized he was. “What . . . we can’t. Do you want the servants to hear us?” The staff would usually have gone back to their cottages by this time of night, but some had stayed late to prepare the rooms for their new master, and could still be heard bustling about when Guy and Allan had arrived.

“Well, if Marian is to be believed there are few enough people in Nottinghamshire who don’t know already.  You aren’t ashamed of me, are you?”

Allan heaved a deep sigh and sat down on the bed.  Guy bit back a smile; this was working already.

“You know I’m not, Giz.  But they’re already going to be suspicious. Sir Edward would hardly have left Knighton to me of all people, would he?”

Guy raised his eyebrows at that.  He often thought Allan gave the servants more credit than they deserved, but perhaps he was right.

“What do you think they suspect?”

“I don’t know. What would a former poacher and pickpocket need to do to get a house like this?”

Guy thought about that in silence for a moment, and as he did his lips stretched into a sly smirk.  “Oh, I can think of a thing or two,” he said as his gaze fell to Allan’s groin.

Allan looked at him with confusion for a moment before his face twisted with horror, “Oh God, you don’t think they think the Sheriff fucked me, do you?”

Guy felt the snicker he had been holding back burst forth with such intensity that he had to lean forward over his knees until he could contain himself.  When he glanced at Allan again the smaller man was shaking his head at him in disappointment, even as a dark blush covered his face.

“Someday I’ll teach you to laugh properly, Giz.  That little titter of yours is unacceptable”

Guy certainly had gotten out of practice before he had taken up with Allan. While he had had many occasions to improve in the past months, Allan still liked to tease him about the way he laughed before, particularly when he himself was the object. “Well, at least if the servants think you’ve been sharing the Sheriff’s bed, they can’t think less of you for sleeping with me.”

“I suppose not,” Allan concurred. “But surely that’s not what they think”

Guy straightened himself up and tried to look thoughtful.  “No.  They probably just think you murdered Robin Hood.  After all, he hasn’t been seen in over a month now.”

Allan lay back on the bed and covered his face with his hand, groaning. “Fuck, you’re probably right. You should spend the night.  They might murder me in my sleep otherwise.”

Guy grinned and continued undressing.  Once he was down to his trousers, he knelt down to take hold of Allan’s leg, tugging on his boot. He jolted back up in surprise.

“Hold on, Giz.  We can’t.”

Guy growled with frustration. “What’s the problem now?”

“Well, you said . . . you said you want . . . me to top, right?” Allan replied uncertainly.

“Yeah.”

“Well, we don’t have any lotion or salve or anything to . . . you know.  Ease the way.”

Guy struggled not to roll his eyes. “In this big house, Allan? I’m sure we can find something.” He paused for a moment, glancing away deferentially. “Unless you’d rather not, of course. We can just go to sleep.”

He smiled as Allan lowered his gaze to his bare chest, knowing that he’d won already.

“I’m sure there’s some kind of oil in the kitchen,” he suggested encouragingly.

“What will I say I’m doing with oil this late at night?”

“Don’t explain.  Just wink.”

“Christ, Giz,” Allan snorted with exasperation.  Even so, he put his feet on the floor and stood with determination.

“There probably isn’t even anyone in there at this time of night,” Guy reminded him more seriously. If he wanted this from Allan, and he certainly did, the least he could do was be helpful.

Allan smiled, seemingly heartened, “I’ll go nick something and be right back.”

* * *

With Allan gone, Guy felt a bit of the uneasiness his lover had commented on before.  He was not terribly prone to fears about spirits, but it did feel a bit wrong to be undressed in such a private way in a house he had most often known as a coldly-welcomed guest.  In spite of its warmth and brightness and even without Marian and her father there, he still felt a hint of hostility in the very air surrounding him.  Perhaps he needed this night here with Allan as much to cope with his own bad memories of this place as his lover needed it to raise his confidence.  Wanting to be ready for Allan when he returned, he took off his breeches and smallclothes and placed them on top of the rest of his clothing before stretching out on top of the bedspread.  It was much softer and finer than the beds at Locksley, upstairs or down, and within a couple of minutes he was fighting the urge to go to sleep. He had just closed his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps entering the room, accompanied by a sharp gasp of surprise, “Giz!”

He opened his eyes to the sight of Allan standing open-mouthed in the doorway clutching a slim vial of oil.  Relief flooded the smaller man’s face.

His shock was too much for Guy to resist. “What’s the matter, Allan? Did you think Sir Edward’s ghost had strangled me in the two minutes you were gone?”

“I . . . well I didn’t expect to find you stretched out naked in the middle of his bed either, did I?  And before you start, the view would’ve been wasted on Sir Edward’s ghost anyway.”

Guy shrugged, then sat up and turned to put his feet on the floor, motioning for Allan to come closer.  Once he was standing in front of him, he began to undo the buttons on his shirt and the laces at the front of his breeches.  When he had untucked Allan’s shirt and pulled it off, he placed his hands on his shoulders and looked up at him.

“Allan, relax. Don’t you think if Sir Edward is still haunting this world, he’s far too busy worrying about Marian to give a thought to what we do in his bed? His former bed, I should say.  I don’t think ghosts sleep.”

Allan scoffed at that, but leaned down to press a kiss to Guy’s lips. Guy had planned to show restraint, to allow Allan to take control, but he quickly found himself burying his hands in the smaller man’s hair and slipping his tongue into his mouth.  After a few minutes, Allan pulled away to take a deep breath and half sat, half fell onto the bed next to Guy.

“Take it easy, Giz, or we’ll both be finished before I even get my boots off.”

Guy took that as a hint to sink to the floor, taking hold of the top and heel of one of Allan’s boots as he pulled his foot out.  Once both boots and his pants were added to the pile, Guy began to kiss the inside of his thigh until Allan gently took hold of his hair between his fingers and lifted his head.

“Hold on now.  I seem to remember something about it being my turn to take care of you. Have I got that right?”

Guy sat back on his heels and nodded, watching as a grin spread across Allan’s face. He felt his heartbeat quicken.  He trusted Allan as much as he had any of his lovers, but the prospect of giving himself over to someone else’s will always made him a bit nervous.

Allan seemed to sympathize.  His grin softened into a little smile and he brushed his fingers through Guy’s hair, tucking it behind his ear.

“Would you get up on the bed a lie down on your back?” he asked.

Guy obeyed, eyeing the vial Allan had in his hand.  He expected Allan to open it right away, but he surprised him by laying it on the bed and bracing himself on his arms with a hand on either side of Guy’s shoulders before leaning down to kiss him again.  This time when Guy tried to deepen the kiss, Allan sat up and moved backwards to straddle his thighs.

“Is there somewhere you need to be later, Giz?” he asked with mock concern.

Guy narrowed his eyes as he looked up at him.  What was he playing at? Usually Allan seemed as impatient as himself, but he was beginning to wonder if maybe he had misjudged that. He answered cautiously.  “No.”

“You’re not in a rush to get back to Marian and her pillow barricade?”

Guy tried not to smile at that, but failed.  Since he and Marian had begun sharing the upstairs bedroom at Locksley, she had insisted on constructing a wall of pillows to keep them from touching each other during the night.  It had worked fairly well, certainly better than Guy binding his wrists had, but Allan found it hilarious and never missed an opportunity to bring it up. “No, I was looking forward to getting to cuddle a warm body, actually.  But if you’re going to tease me all night . . .”

“Who’s teasing?” Allan interjected.  “Do you call this teasing? I’ve barely touched you.”

“Precisely.”

Allan smiled at that and placed his hands on Guy’s belly, sliding them up towards his sternum.  Guy sighed with relief, but before Allan’s hands reached his chest he lowered and widened them so that his fingers brushed down his sides.  He repeated the motion with an even lighter touch, making Guy shudder and twitch.

“Stop it, Allan. That tickles!” he cried, taking Allan’s wrists in his hands and holding them against his hips.

“But I thought you wanted me to touch you,” he cooed.  “Was that wrong?”

“Not like that . . . you know.”

Allan shook his head innocently and waited.

Guy lifted a hand to rub at the corners of his eyes.  He knew that Allan wanted him to ask for something in particular, and he hated it.  Usually, he didn’t have to ask.  Allan knew what he liked and was usually pleased to try new things.  But as the more experienced of the two, Guy had brought more ideas into their bed, and most of those were things he wanted to do to Allan, not the other way around.

He started to say as much, but on further consideration of Allan’s eager face, he looked away instead.  He had told him he could do as he pleased, and he wasn’t going to take it back now.

Allan seemed to read his discomfort, because he got off of his lap to lie down next to him, placing a hand on his chest and rubbing up and down soothingly.

“Why don’t you want to tell me, Giz? Are you afraid I’ll be shocked?” he asked with a coy smile.

Guy scoffed, “I don’t think I could shock you if I wanted to.”

“Well then?”

Guy shrugged again, helplessly, and looked away. “I said I want you to fuck me.”

“You really do? How?”

He looked back at Allan and quirked his eyebrow, “You know how.  We’ve practiced.”

“Well, ‘we’ haven’t practiced exactly,” Allan reminded him casually, looking down at his chest.  He lifted his hand to begin circling a nipple with a single fingertip.  “You’ve practiced.  On me.” He looked up into Guy’s face as he took his nipple between two fingers, tugging at the hard nub.  Guy sighed at the sensation, struggling to hold back a moan.  He knew it would soon be impossible; Allan certainly did know how to touch him when he wasn’t being stubborn.

“You know what I mean . . . on your back? On your knees?”

 Guy sat up, giving a little whine of protest when Allan took his hand away.  He looked down at his legs and Allan’s lying inches apart on the bed.  “I’m not sure the second would work, pet. Unless you plan to kneel on a stack of pillows.”

“Oi, I can’t help that I’m short, Giz!” Allan cried, playfully shoving his shoulder.  Then he looked at him more seriously, almost hungrily. “Stay like that, then?”

“Yes.”

Guy spread his legs slightly in anticipation of Allan crawling between them, but the younger man had other ideas.  He lay down next to him and gave him  a slow kiss. When he placed his hand back on his chest, Guy felt his heartbeat quicken.  Both nipples peaked, craving Allan’s touch so badly, but instead he began a long, unhurried stroke down his belly.  Guy sighed with frustration; maybe he was going to tease him all night.

Allan kissed him again, more deeply.  Just as he was beginning to relax and enjoy it, he felt Allan’s hand wrap around his cock.  He pulled away in surprise and looked down.  He was only beginning to swell, and to be touched by someone else when he was still so soft felt a bit strange.  He looked up at Allan questioningly to be met with a smile and a little shrug.

“What? You said I could do what I wanted, right? I never get to touch you when you’re like this, all tender and relaxed.  Usually, we just get hard, come, and go to sleep.”

Guy considered for a moment, frowning.

“You make it sound so dull, Allan.  Is it really as bad as all that?”

Allan gave a little chuckle, still looking down at his busy hand.  “Of course not, but I think you do most of the work most of the time. Which I do like, and no mistake, but I like you this way too.”

All the while he was speaking he was rubbing his hand up and down Guy’s cock, which was getting a little harder with each slow stroke.  Allan paused briefly to pick up the vial of oil, opening it and pouring a little on the shaft before closing it up again and rubbing the liquid into the soft skin.  Guy moaned when he slipped back his foreskin to circle the tip with his forefinger.  Once he was at half-mast, Allan poured some more oil onto his hand and reached down to cup his scrotum, massaging it gently.  That sent a jolt of pleasure all the way up Guy’s spine, making his back arch and his toes curl.  He spread his legs further, and this time Allan did sit up and kneel between them.  He picked up the vial again and made a show of slicking two fingers with oil.  Guy felt his now fully hard cock twitch in anticipation of what was to come.

“Are you alright there, Giz?” he asked.

“If you’ll move things along, I will be,” Guy growled with impatience.

That only served to make Allan chuckle again.  Guy knew that the days when he could intimidate Allan with a harsh tone in bed were long past; in fact, the more fuss he made, the longer he would probably have to wait. All thoughts of displeasure fled from his mind, though, when he felt Allan’s fingertip press against his opening. Though he knew Allan would laugh at his eagerness, he couldn’t resist pressing back against the digit, hoping to draw it inside. Instead, Allan circled around Guy’s rim, then lifted his finger slightly to press against his perineum.  Guy’s whole body gave a jerk and he gasped with pleasure. When he looked up at Allan, he saw that he was grinning with triumph, but also that the blush on his checks had spread to his neck and his bright blue eyes were dark with lust. He sat up a tiny bit to get a better view of Allan’s body and smirked with a triumph of his own.  Allan was already hard and a droplet of pre-come was visible at his slit.

“Well, well.  Maybe I won’t have to wait all night,” he teased, reaching to touch him.

“Hold on now, Giz.” He took hold of his wrist and pressed it down on the bed.  “You can touch me when I say you can,” he chided.  Guy lay back with a huff of resignation, but it was not lost on him that Allan returned to his previous position in a bigger hurry than before.  This time, he slipped an oil-slicked finger straight past the rim and inside Guy’s passage.  He gasped at the intrusion, but at same time a sense of relief flooded him.  He knew that Allan would be gentle in his preparation.  Just the previous night, he had fingered him open for the first time.  While he was nervous at first, he quickly got the hang of it; he had made Guy orgasm so loudly that he had almost certainly awakened Marian upstairs, though she was kind enough to not mention it that mourning.  Even as the pleasurable tension began to build inside him, Guy felt himself wince at the memory.

After massaging Guy’s passage for a couple of minutes, Allan added another finger and all thoughts of Marian and embarrassment vanished.  Though he had not found his prostate yet, Guy felt his cock throb with excitement. Allan curled his fingers, getting oh so close to the right spot.  He whimpered and bucked against Allan’s hand, tightening his sphincter around the fingers in an attempt to draw them just a bit further.  That drew a groan from Allan, and he leaned forward to pull Guy into a bruising kiss.  Guy whined into his mouth when he withdrew his fingers, but it quickly turned into a shuddering moan Allan wrapped his hand around his cock again.  When Guy was too wild with pleasure to return his kiss, he backed into to his previous position, this time lying down between Guy’s legs and drawing one of them over his shoulder.

Guy felt that his heart was going to pound out of his chest, and his skin grew impossibly hotter.  Although he had done this for Allan several times, he never imagined that he would want to return the favor. Nonetheless, Allan moved his face closer to Guy with a look of such intense concentration that the larger man felt tempted to laugh in spite of his arousal. Allan trailed his mouth down Guy’s cock from the leaking tip to the base before settling in to flick the tip of his tongue over his opening.  Even that tiny touch was enough to make Guy’s breath turn ragged and his head press back against the pillow.  Allan continued to lick over his rim, stopping every few swipes to press just past the tight ring of muscle, until his thighs were shaking and his heel was digging into the smaller man’s back.  When he drew his tongue over his perineum and up the seam of his ball-sack, Guy moaned loud and brokenly, the tension within him drawing so tight that he knew another minute of this would finish him.

Allan sat back, panting, and looked over Guy’s body with an expression that could only be described as ravenous.

“Still want me to fuck you?” he asked, his voice wrecked.

It was all Guy could do to nod in response.

Allan lifted the vial one last time and opened it.  In his haste, he spilled so much on his hand that it dripped onto the bedspread.  Usually, such a mistake would cause him to chuckle and joke at his own expense, but Guy was pleased to note that he was far too bent on the task ahead for such nonsense.  When he saw Allan slick his cock up with the oil, he couldn’t resist pulling his lover’s hand away to replace it with his own.  Allan closed his eyes tight, groaning with pleasure.  Guy’s long hand wrapped around his shaft, covering it from base to head.  Within a few strokes, Allan was panting so desperately that Guy almost regretted the touch.  He wanted Allan to last once he was inside him.  Releasing Allan to lie back, propping himself on his elbows, he spread his legs again and patted the bed between them invitingly.

Allan surprised him by reaching up to grab one of the pillows from the head of the bed.

“What are you doing with that?” he asked with an edge of frustration.  He had waited long enough.

“Lift your hips,” Allan ordered. “This will give me a better angle.  Sorry to be blunt, but your arse is a bit flat, Giz.”

Guy’s eyes widened, scandalized. “You’re the first person ever to complain about my arse,” he scoffed, but did as he was told.

Once the pillow was secure, Allan knelt between his thighs and Guy thought, finally he would get what he’d been waiting for.  Instead, Allan slipped two fingers inside him again.

“God, Allan, enough!” he cried in vexation.  “I’m ready, I’m ready!”

“Shh, just a little more stretching” he replied, breathily.  Guy could see from Allan’s damp hairline and throbbing pulse that waiting was taking its toll on him too. “I don’t want to hurt you. You always take your time with me.”

Guy sighed with exasperation, but held in a comment about how Allan’s less than generous size made his hurting him unlikely.  In truth, it had been so long since he had had a cock inside him that the fact was rather comforting.

Once Allan could move three fingers in and out easily, he took hold of his cock and lined it up with Guy’s opening, pushing slowly inside.  His mouth opened wide in pleasure and his eyes were shut tight by the time he was pressed flush against the v of Guy’s hips, buried fully inside him.  Guy felt himself tighten around Allan’s shaft involuntarily. It felt wonderful.  He loved the way Allan throbbed inside him, stretching the relaxed walls of his sphincter that had gone untouched for too long.  The smaller man was trembling with tension, but seemed unwilling to thrust into him without encouragement.  He took Allan’s face in his hands and lifted his head to kiss him, stroking his tongue along his lover’s before tugging his bottom lip gently between his teeth.  When he ran his hands down the length of Allan’s back, the smaller man took the hint and began thrusting.  He kept his motions short and slow at first, but with Guy whispering encouragements into his ear between kisses pressed against his neck and cupping his arse in his hands to bring him even closer, he was soon jerking his hips hard enough to make the lavish bed creak.

Guy arched up to meet Allan’s every thrust, the friction of his belly against Guy’s aching cock just enough to drive him mad.  Within a few minutes, he felt Allan’s rhythm begin to falter and he pulled Guy into a messy kiss as he spent deep inside him.  Guy was not surprised when he collapsed on top of him, exhausted.

“So good, pet.  So good,” he mumbled, kissing Allan’s damp hair and stroking his back as he twitched through the aftershocks of his orgasm.     

Eventually, Allan rolled onto his back and lay down next to Guy, giving him a change to finally take his cock in his hand.  He groaned and closed his eyes in relief, but when he opened them again he saw Allan sitting up and looking at him, the tired smile gone from his face, and he felt a pang of guilt even as pleasure flooded his senses.

“Not too good, apparently,” Allan murmured apologetically.

“S’alright,” Guy panted, continuing to stroke himself.  “Good for your first time.”

Allan narrowed his eyes critically, but remained silent.  Suddenly, he got up and knelt between Guy’s legs again.  Guy opened his mouth to protest, thinking he was about to stop him again, but instead Allan reached lower, slipping his hand down beneath his lover’s ball-sack and pushing two fingers deep inside him.  Guy was still open and relaxed from being fucked, and Allan easily added a third before thrusting with his fingers just as he had with his cock moments before, his release providing the perfect lubricant.  When he twisted his fingers up and forward into the knot of Guy’s prostate, pleasure burst along the larger man’s spine and behind his tightly shut eyelids.  His mouth fell open and he groaned loud as Allan stroked over that delightfully sensitive spot again and again.  When Allan pressed his thumb just underneath his balls, indirectly working his prostate from that side as well, Guy finally felt the tension deep in his abdomen snap.  He cried out as he contracted around Allan’s fingers again and again, splattering his belly with his release.

The force of his orgasm was so overpowering that several minutes passed before he could move or open his eyes.  When he finally did, he saw Allan wandering frantically around the room, still naked, peering into every nook and drawer.

“Looking for something, pet?” he asked with amusement.

“Yeah, where do rich people keep their towels?”

“Towels?”

“Yeah, to clean up the bed.  And you, for that matter.”

Guy looked down at his stomach and the semen drying there.  Then he reached underneath him to pick up the pillow Allan had placed under his arse.  As expected, it was covered with Allan’s semen, worked out of Guy’s passage when he fingered him.  Guy stripped the case off the pillow and folded it over to show the clean side, wiping away the mess on his belly.  When he looked at Allan, his eyes were open wide with horror and disgust.

“Guy! That pillowcase probably cost more than my father made in a year; you can’t just use it as a cleaning cloth!”

Guy fought back a snicker. “Well, I’m sure it will come out in the wash.  You don’t need to worry.”

Allan sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his hair. “I was just thinking how glad I was that the servants had left before we started, but somebody else has to wash that, eh?”

Guy bit down on his lip and took a moment to compose himself before answering.  Finally, with a deep breath his said, “Allan, this may come as a shock to you, but someone had to wash the towels I kept by our bedside at the castle too, and it bloody well wasn’t me.”

Allan blushed and looked down at his lap, but when lifted his head a playful smirk played about the corners of his mouth.

“I don’t know, Giz.  I kind of like the image of you in all your leather, sword by your side, hanging laundry to dry on the line.”

Guy lifted his face towards the ceiling and shook his head in mock exasperation. “Well, Allan, since you satisfied me so well tonight, maybe I can bring that fantasy to life.  But you have to be good,” he said sternly.     

Allan grinned mischievously and pulled him into a kiss.

“Oh Giz.  Aren’t I always?”                                                                                                                                                       `                


End file.
